


Gone from Sight

by Pyrobee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chivalrous Beca, F/F, Famous Beca, Femslash, Fix-It, Lesbian, London, Paris (City), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrobee/pseuds/Pyrobee
Summary: Beca is really weird about Chicago.It takes Chloe a while to realize that maybe it's because she's dating him. That maybe Beca doesn't want her to.Bechloe.





	1. Chapter 1

Beca is really weird about Chicago.

Chloe noticed after his last visit; she took him to all the sights, had a romantic dinner, an even more romantic night, and then he'd gone back for some important mission. When Chloe tried to tell Beca, in way too much detail, of course, Beca had made that weird noise she did when she was overwhelmed and had run off. Chloe thought they were past that after all these years.

She breaks into Beca's room later to talk about it, but Beca looks so cute all focused with her huge headphones on that Chloe just walks up behind her in her chair and hugs her. Beca doesn't seem to mind that her head is pressed back into Chloe's boobs; she even relaxes a little, and Chloe has to smile: Beca is so much more cuddly when it's just them. So she lets it go.

When Chloe visits her new boyfriend in Chicago on a rare weekend free from school work, Beca calls her while she's out seeing that giant silver bean. Chloe stares up at her distorted face and smiles as she always does when she talks to Beca.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Beca asks. Her voice sounds tense, and Chloe frowns.

"Looking at myself in a giant bean. What're you up to? You sound...upset?"

Beca sighs. "No, it's dumb. I shouldn't have bothered you on your date. That's...weird."

She can imagine Beca sitting at her laptop and fiddling with some music, and she can't help but smile again. "Since when has any Bellas friendship been normal? You never bother me, Beca."

So she talks to the other Bella despite Chicago's weird looks; she knows he gets it anyway after his whole "brotherhood" speech.

Beca never talks about what's bothering her, and it's only later, in bed with Chicago, that she realizes Beca's problem might be her dating someone. She'd always had flings throughout college and afterwards, but she was a lot more serious about this one. Maybe Beca was having trouble adjusting with the change; her extra years at college proved Chloe knew all about that. Maybe she was afraid Chloe would leave her behind.

She'd just spend more time with her when she got back. Beca should know that Chloe would never leave her.

But it turns out that Beca is the one to leave. She's going on a tour for over two months on the very next day, and Beca tells her after Chloe had draped herself over her best friend to settle in for binge-watching Future Man while Amy's gone for the night. Chloe freezes and pulls back, staring at Beca, and the other girl keeps her eyes on the ridiculous scene on the screen, cringing. Chloe isn't sure if it's because of all the people puking on TV or if it's because she knows just how upset Chloe is.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asks, scooting away. Beca curls up against the armrest as if it's too cold already, and she opens and closes her mouth without saying a thing. "Why do you keep hiding things from me?"

"I don't know," Beca says, rubbing her forehead. "I've never had someone like you. O-or the other girls. I'm afraid of making you mad, I guess."

And she looks so mournful, pulling at the fabric on the couch, that Chloe can't help but sigh and forgive. She curls into Beca's side and lays her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"You're never going to lose me, Beca," she murmurs, and Beca tenses. Chloe knows that that's what Beca actually meant because she's gotten pretty good at deciphering her over the years, and Beca must realize it too because she finally relaxes.

When Chloe wakes up, Beca is gone, but she left a note that's more sweet than sarcastic: "When you finally wake up, I made you some pancakes. Don't tell Amy, or I'll never live it down. I'll miss you." Chloe calls that a win, even if her heart aches a little.

Chicago comes and visits for what he calls a "72" while Beca is away, and she tries to be cheerful, but he can tell something's wrong. Beca may be gone from her sight, but she is definitely not gone from her mind.

"Are you okay?" he asks while they walk down the sidewalk. He'd wanted to see the city but Chloe couldn't come up with anything particularly good, so they're wandering around to all of the places listed on a tour guide.

"Yeah, of course. I missed you," she said, smiling and swinging his hand.

He smiles back but tugs her gently to a stop. "I can tell you're upset. You miss someone, and it's obviously not me." He narrows his eyes in thought. "Beca? I haven't seen her all day, and that's unusual for you two."

Chloe allows herself to wilt a little. "She's on tour right now with DJ Khaled. I miss her like crazy." And maybe she whines a little, but Chicago is a good enough man not to mention it.

"Oh, I get it now." He smiles but looks a little sad. "You really love her, huh?"

"Of course I do," says Chloe. "She's my best friend."

"Chloe," he says gently, and Chloe raises her eyebrows. He sounds like he's about to break something to her. "When I'm away from you, do you get this sad?"

"Well," Chloe hesitates, "no, but we haven't known each other for that long."

"We've been dating for six months. I think that's long enough," he says, sounding resigned but not angry. "When I'm away from my best friend, I'm a little sad at first, but I don't think about him constantly."

"I thought you said you understood the sisterhood." Chloe lets go of his hand and crosses her arms, suddenly feeling vulnerable. The street isn't too crowded, but she doesn't want to talk about this here. "I mean, but guys are different."

Chicago shakes his head, smiling sadly still. "Not that different. Because Chloe, I miss you that much when you're not around."

Chloe stares at him for a moment and then looks away, her face burning. "I--you don't get it."

"I think I do, Chloe. And hey, it's okay. I get it." He lets out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. "But you might want to talk to Beca."

Chloe gets her chance in a month. Beca's tour is almost over. The girl texts Chloe religiously, but Chloe's been having a hard time responding. She just feels so awkward about the whole thing; this stupid crush started in that shower at Barden, so long ago. She'd let Beca's relationship with Jesse slowly crush it until it died a quiet death in that tent before World's. When Beca showed no interest in her last-ditch "experimentation" comment, Chloe just let it go. Why hurt herself like that? Only it seemed that she hadn't done such a great job with that.

When Chloe tells Beca that she got dumped (really politely, even if it wrecked her world), Beca assumes that's why she's been so distant, and Chloe suddenly gets an email that contains free tickets to a final show in London. She squints at it, sure it's a scam, but then the next email has plane tickets.

She calls Beca immediately, and she can tell the other girl is smiling when she answers.

"So? Can you make it?" she asks.

Chloe squeals. "Of course I can! But the return ticket is for four days later."

"Yeah, I figured we could check out London," Beca says, sounding casual. "You know, explore the city. Maybe...take a train to Paris."

Chloe squeals again, but Beca doesn't seem to mind. She even laughs. "Guess that's a yes. See you this weekend."

Chloe is so busy with planning for the trip and packing and being excited that she doesn't think about how awkward her feelings are going to make things until she's already up in the air. She doesn't know why she's worried; she's thought Beca was attractive since the moment she saw her, and it's never been a problem. Hell, she's jumped in her shower and groped her boobs and plenty of other things, and...

Her face flushes, and she apologetically cuts off her conversation with the Turkish man sitting next to her, willing her heart rate to get back under control. Maybe it would be a problem now. She would just have to set some boundaries, maybe. At least until she finally got up the nerve to talk about it.

When she lands in London many, many hours later, she's exhausted, but she can't help but hurry down the escalator with her bags in her excitement. Beca is one of the first people she sees in the crowd, and she drops her stuff and runs forward. Beca does too, and then they're hugging, and all of the tension Chloe didn't realize she was holding just faded away. She feels home.

Chicago was right; that's not usually something you feel about friends. 

Beca senses right away that she's tired, and she insists on carrying Chloe's bags all the way to the black cab waiting outside.

"Not an Uber?" Chloe asks, smiling as the tiny girl reluctantly lets the driver stuff Chloe's bags in the "boot," as he calls it.

"I wanted you to have an authentic experience," Beca says proudly. "London's black cab drivers train extensively."

The older man winks at Beca and holds the door as they hop inside. Chloe's asleep before they even get to the hotel, and she has to be guided out like a sleepy child. The workers at the fancy hotel carry Chloe's bags up while Beca half-carries Chloe, murmuring things that sound fond and sweet, but Chloe can't focus. "Dude, you're so jetlagged," Beca says, laughing. "Don't worry, happened to me when I got here too. Let's take a quick nap; the show's not until tomorrow." Beca closes the blinds when they get in the room, and she cuddles with Chloe at the redhead's request, who is far too sleepy to care about her rules. She'll start them after the nap.

When Chloe wakes up, her hand is on Beca's boob again, and the brunette is curled into her side, breathing on her neck. With a sigh, Chloe accepts that maybe this is going to take some work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short, but I have most of chapter three, probably the final chapter, already typed up. Should be ready to post that soon.

Chloe knows it when Beca wakes up because the girl always hums a little, like she was dreaming about music, and tenses. Chloe can feel Beca’s eyelashes fluttering against her throat, and then her body releases its tension, making Chloe very glad she released her boob a few minutes ago. Beca stays glued to her, which makes Chloe’s heart flutter, but they’ve had such an intimate friendship, especially since they moved in together, that she knows it doesn’t really mean anything. The Bellas always sleep on top of each other, and Beca had definitely come out of her shell about that over the years. There was even a whole month after Beca and Jesse broke up where Chloe slept in Beca’s bed, and neither of them had ever really talked about it. 

Beca sighs and scratches at Chloe’s side. “Stop thinking,” she mutters, sleepy. “I can feel your brain overheating, and it’s already too hot in here.”

Chloe chuckles and tightens her grip. “It’s eight PM,” she says, looking at the clock. “We should get up and explore, or we're never going to bed on time.”

Beca grunts but doesn’t move, so Chloe resorts to drastic, devious measures. Her fingers skate up and down the other girl’s sides, and Beca shrieks. She has made an effort not to take advantage of Beca’s ticklishness in the past, but they’re in London! They don’t have time to sit around!

The other girl immediately flips over on top of Chloe, which surprises the other girl so much that she allows it to happen, and then suddenly she’s pinned under Beca, who grabs both her wrists with one hand and uses the other to tickle her mercilessly. 

Tears streaming from her eyes and sides burning from helpless laughter, Chloe is desperate to turn the tides. She tries to break Beca’s grip, but she’s surprisingly strong. So she falls back on the self-defense classes that Aubrey forced her to go to, and she, well, she bucks. Right up into her.

Beca gasps and sits back, and Chloe could easily turn the tides and pin her, but she can see even in the dim lighting that Beca’s face has turned bright red, and she is moving her mouth like she can’t figure out what to say. But she also hasn’t moved yet and just perches above Chloe with her eyes fixed on the taller girl’s. They just stare at each other breathlessly, and Chloe suddenly knows what she has to do.

“So...can we _please_ explore London?” she asks, whining a little, because a quick change of subject is a lot less earth-shattering than sitting up and kissing the girl like she wants. A international trip is big enough for one day.

And Beca finally flops over off her, letting out a huff that’s probably a laugh. “I guess. Can’t exactly fly a girl across the world just to take a nap.”

“About that.” Chloe shifts so her head is touching Beca’s shoulder. “Thanks so much, Beca. I really needed the distraction. But at least let me pay you back a little.”

“Uh uh,” Beca says, smirking. “My treat. I’m going to show you a good time whether you like it or not.”

“I like a girl who’s forceful,” Chloe purrs, making Beca squawk and turn bright red.

“ _Dude!_ ”

If there’s anything they’re good at, it’s moving past weirdly sexual moments, so the two girls put on some clothes and wander around the city like nothing happened. Beca hasn’t been in London much longer than Chloe, so they’re discovering it together.

The hotel is not far from the Oxford Circus tube stop, which is apparently prime real estate, so they descend into the London Underground to take a tube to a popular Indian restaurant. The trip is interesting, but the ride is packed due to the hour, and Beca doesn’t complain about holding Chloe’s hand so they won’t get separated. When they finally get there, the food is amazing, and they sit there talking for an hour after they’re done eating without any waiters bothering them to leave. 

Beca starts to withdraw after a while, biting her lip and waiting a second too long to respond, so Chloe knows that something’s on her mind. When the conversation lulls for a second, she lets the pause continue until Beca finally sighs.

“So...you know Amy’s moving out now that’s she totally loaded, right?” Chloe nods; the idea makes her a little sad, but Amy isn’t exactly the most reliable roommate. Not to mention, she isn’t going far, so they can go see her Fat Amy Winehouse impression whenever they want. But Chloe doesn’t say any of that because she wants to see where Beca’s going with this. “Well, now that I have this awesome job, and I’m also making more money, I was thinking of maybe moving to, you know, an actual, like, permanent place. Like a house.”

Chloe’s stomach drops, all her good feelings from the food and company fading in an instant. “Oh,” she breathes, looking away. She really should have seen it coming; now that Beca was famous, why would she need a roommate? Especially one that came home at all hours with weird animal smells. Her face must have fallen because Beca quickly reaches across the table and grabs her hand. 

“I want you to come with me, dude,” Beca says quickly, squeezing her fingers. “I mean, if that’s cool. I know vet school is expensive, and I could totally help you out.” Chloe stares, gobsmacked, and Beca rambles on. “Plus I’d really miss you, and living by myself would suck after all this time, and please answer so I can stop talking--”

“Yes!” Chloe stands up and hugs Beca across the table. The smaller girl lets out a little, “Whoa!” but hugs her back, and they’re both laughing despite all the looks they’re getting. “Oh my gosh, this is going to be aca-awesome!”

Beca groans. “Please don’t,” she says, but Chloe just smiles.

Only later, when they’re getting ready to go to sleep in their own separate beds that night, does Chloe realize the implications of what they just agreed to. Being roommates in a sorority or when neither can afford to live alone is one thing, but Beca could absolutely live alone. Beca, queen of personal space, just asked her to come live in her forever home with her. She may have changed since joining the Bellas but not _that_ much.

Chloe looks over at Beca, who’s smiling as she wishes her sweet dreams, and decides not to mention it, not wanting to burst their happy bubble. And besides, Beca might just be helping a friend out…

No. It’s that kind of thinking that has kept her from taking the plunge all these years. She scoots under the covers and stares up at the ceiling, feeling resolve settle over her. If this keeps going, they’re going to settle into the same old platonic relationship until they die old together, in separate beds. She’s going to have to do something. 

She goes to sleep that night with the resolve that, by the end of the trip, she’s going to see how Beca really feels, one way or another. And if she does it right, she won’t even have to threaten their friendship.

Turns out, Chloe gets her first chance rather quickly. She wakes up to Beca quickly throwing on some clothes on the other side of the room, and the other girl says, quickly, “Late for sound checks. Uh, I’ll get you in a bit. I left you some stuff on the table. Gotta go.”

Beca approaches where Chloe sits on the edge of her bed, and she leans in for a second before pulling back, looking confused. Beca's mouth opens as if to explain herself, but she doesn’t say anything, just stares at her. Chloe’s eyebrows shoot up; what is that about? After a second’s hesitation, Chloe tilts her cheek up to Beca, and the other girl waivers, looking even more unsure. But she leans in anyway and pecks Chloe’s cheek, her own flaming red as she races out the door. 

“Bye!” they both call, and Chloe just sits there, stunned.

Maybe she really is onto something. 

Shaking herself out of it, she walks over to the table to see what Beca left her. There’s a small phone that looks like a burner, a map of the London Underground with some circles on it, and an envelope. She opens it up and pulls out some pound notes, which are way prettier and more colorful than dollars, and tickets to…

“Oh my gosh, Beca,” she says, holding up tickets to see the Lion King musical in...a couple of hours from now. She squeals and runs to her suitcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The show is just amazing, but she’s starting to feel bad about Beca spending so much money on her when she really isn’t that upset about Chicago. When Beca meets her outside the theatre and takes her arm, she tells Beca as much (after gushing about the show and thanking her appropriately, of course).

Beca scoffs. “Dude, don’t worry about it. If I can’t cheer my friends up with the buttload of money I’m making on this tour, what’s the point?”

Chloe doesn’t say anything, just looks at her, and when Beca finally looks back, she pinches her cheek. “You are so cute, Beca Mitchell.”

Beca swats at her, whining, “Chloe!” and Chloe laughs helplessly at the affronted look the younger girl shoots her. “I’m not cute,” Beca mutters.

“Uh huh,” says Chloe, sounding unconvinced.

“Whatever, dude. Anyway, I came to take you to the concert, but if you don’t want to go…”

Chloe mock gasps and grabs her elbow. “Oh no you don’t! I am watching my famous best friend make music with her mouth today!”

Beca laughs. “You’re so weird.”

Beca's performance is a blur. They go in the back way so that the fans mostly don’t bother them, and they get there right on time so Beca only has a few minutes before it’s her turn on stage. They do a quick check on her equipment, which is just as simple as it had been for the show from the USO tour. And then Beca is walking out on stage, and the crowd roars. Chloe realizes that her best friend has real live fans now, and it blows her mind like it did when she first heard Beca on the radio. She watches from the wings as Beca takes the show, and Chloe is just so damn impressed. The crowd loves it too, loves how Beca comes alive out there, and it shows in their applause. When Beca is finally done with her set, she makes a beeline for Chloe, crushing her in a hug.

“Whoa, sorry, I’m sweaty,” Beca says and tries to pull back, but Chloe just hugs her tighter. Beca just kind of falls into it for a second.

“You were amazing!” Chloe says when she pulls back, looking Beca in the eyes to make sure she knows that she means it. The shorter girl kind of shrugs and looks away awkwardly, but her smile is so pleased that Chloe wants to pinch her cheek again. Instead, she grabs her a water bottle and tells her in detail just how amazing the show was. And sure, she misses performing with her just a little (a lot), but she can live without it. With how Beca is glowing, she’s not so sure Beca could; this is what the girl lives for.

It’s...insanely attractive.

They stay for the whole show because Beca does a special song with DJ Khaled near the end, it being the last show of the tour and all. Once it’s finally over, they all go to DJ Khaled’s suite for a final party where there luckily aren’t open flames or bees or anything too crazy. They have shots because duh, but Beca doesn’t shmooze or anything, despite the big names in the suite. She stays close to Chloe and smiles at everything she says and even lets Chloe hold her hand, and oh gosh, Chloe’s in trouble. People keep bringing them shots, trying to make small talk with Beca, and it makes it even worse. The urge to kiss Beca is so strong that she’s afraid of getting drunk enough to forget why it’d be a bad idea. And the way Beca is so attentive, even with everything else going on, just makes her like the girl even more.

They take another shot just as Theo walks up and clears his throat. They both make faces at him that are 90% because of the alcohol, and he makes an awkward face back.

“I think that was your best performance yet, Beca,” he says.

“Thanks, dude,” she says, voice raspy from the shot. “There’s nothing like your first show though.”

She grins at Chloe who giggles.

“Oh my gosh, are you talking about when you first joined Bellas? That was awful,” Chloe says, shaking her head.

“It was the start of something good,” Beca laughs.

“Well, uh, that’s nice,” says Theo, and both girls look at him with a smirk. “Anyway, I just wanted to say you two are cute together. I understand now why--ah, well, never mind about that. I’ll just--” he jerks his thumb behind him, and the girls watch him leave, confused.

“Did he just--” They stare at each other and then crack up laughing.

“Oh wow, I had way too much jiggle juice,” says Chloe eventually. “Now everything is jiggling.”

Beca gets up a little sloppily and then helps Chloe up, and the two drunk girls eventually make their way out of the room and downstairs. They’re way too drunk for anything complicated, so they just get a Lyft back to their hotel and wobble their way upstairs. Beca forces her to drink three glasses of water, which sobers her up enough to go to think about going to bed.

But first…

“That’s pretty funny that Theo thinks that we’re dating,” she hedges, eyeing the other girl as she pulls out some pajamas.

Beca laughs out a, “Yeah,” and turns her back to change. Chloe’s eyes skitter way and then dart back when she hears the covers being pulled back on Beca’s bed.

“He obviously doesn’t know you very well. You’d be way too chicken to ever do anything with a girl,” she says airily, and the other girl pauses and looks at her.

“Whatever, I’m not a chicken,” Beca says, huffing. “I totally would.”

“Sure,” says Chloe, changing into her own pajamas. She notices that Beca takes a second to look away, and she smirks. “You’re just pretty vanilla for a girl who used to wear a lot of plaid. Just saying.”

Beca scoffs and crosses the room, getting right up into Chloe’s space. Chloe turns and rocks back onto her heels in surprise, and then Beca is grabbing the front of her shirt. Chloe’s eyes dart down to the shorter girls lips, and Beca’s tongue sweeps across the bottom one. She wants to kiss her so bad that her chest hurts, but Beca hesitates, eyes flitting from Chloe’s eyes to her mouth.

“I’m not scared,” she murmurs, leaning in.

Their lips meet, and Chloe feels so much at once that she closes the little distance between them and grips the back of the other girl’s shirt tightly. Beca’s hand slides up in her hair, and she tilts her head a little for a better angle. And then they’re really kissing, not some quick peck to prove something but hot and a little desperate, and a stab of guilt has Chloe pulling back because what the hell is wrong with her? Being drunk is no excuse to molest her friend. Beca looks surprised and even falls into her a little, but she laughs it off like it’s a joke.

“Wow, I guess you really aren’t chicken,” she says weakly.

“Told you,” Beca says, sounding hesitant. There's an awkward pause. “Did I…?”

“I’m really tired,” Chloe says, looking away. “Let’s go to bed.”

And so, with so many unspoken words between them, they sleep in separate beds. Chloe sighs and tries not to look at Beca’s shadow in the dark.

They really need to talk.

Chloe wants to the next morning, but Beca is gone when she wakes up. Chloe has time to shower and get dressed before the girl returns, carrying breakfast and two bullet train tickets that they absolutely have to leave for in the next ten minutes. Beca has paid for the hotel for the next couple of days, so they scarf down the food and catch a cab to the train station.

They make it just in time, sliding into the back of the line and climbing on with the others, a little breathless. 

Finally settled in their seats, Beca lets out a little laugh and slumps in relief. “Sorry about that, dude,” she says, “I wanted to make sure we’d have time for all the sights. I mean, we’ve already been to France, but we were in a hurry.”

“Like now?” Chloe giggles when Beca rolls her eyes. “It’s okay. I’ve always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower up close.”

Beca groans. “That’s what everyone does!”

Chloe makes a face. “That’s why I want to do it!” 

“Well, once we’ve done that, I may or may not have gotten us a reservation at the Moulin Rouge, you know, just to change things up.”

Chloe definitely does not scream at that. Okay, she does a little, and she thinks she hears a “mon dieu” somewhere. Beca goes bright red but doesn’t say anything to discourage her, and Chloe gushes the entire way there.

True to its name, the bullet train shot across the countryside and landed them in Paris in what turned out to be near-record time. They got out and wandered through the station until they made it out into the sun and started walking. 

“You sure you don’t want to call a cab?” Beca says.

“Come on, Beca, we have plenty of time. Let’s just enjoy it!” Chloe grabbed the other girl’s hand out of habit, and they both kind of look at each other awkwardly before Chloe clears her throat and lets go to “check her phone.”

One step forward, two back. They decide to call a cab shortly after.

They swing by Notre Dame, which is enormous and brooding, but the lines are too long; they decide to bike to the Eiffel Tower instead. Well, Chloe decides and Beca whines about it.

“It’s almost three miles, Chlo,” she says.

“I know you’ve been skipping on your cardio, Beca,” Chloe sniffs. “It’ll be good for you.”

When they finally get there, it’s about noon, and the Eiffel Tower looms over them, silhouetted by a cloudy sky. Chloe is very impressed, but Beca says barely anything in response to her awed comments. She thinks the girl is winded, but when she looks over, Beca’s barely even sweaty. She’s withdrawn again, and Chloe begins to worry. Did she push too much last night? Is Beca going to tell her that she’d made a mistake inviting Chloe to live with her?

Chloe shakes it off and nods Beca over to a place they can drop their bikes and sit down. Beca follows, and they sit in quiet for a second until Beca sighs and says, without meeting her eyes, “So, I’m sorry I made you feel awkward with that kiss.” She rubs her hands on her pants. “I just--I thought you were--”

“No, Beca, it’s totally my fault. I goaded you into doing something you didn’t want to--”

“I wanted to,” Beca interrupts, and she makes a face like she’s swallowed something gross. Chloe gapes at her as she quickly continues, “If I’m totally honest, I’ve been wanting to, uh, do that. I’m sorry if that freaks you out, and you totally don’t have to move in--”

Chloe cuts her off with a quick kiss and pulls back, grinning.

“Whoa,” says Beca. “Does that mean…?”

Chloe laughs. “Yes.”

Beca scrunches up her face. “Can we actually discuss what that means, because I want to be sure--”

Chloe kisses her again, deeper this time, and she nips Beca’s lower lip as she pulls back. The other girl gasps and stares at her, smiling.

“If I say I still don’t get it, will you do that again?” 

Chloe smirks. “Don’t you have something to ask me? Like, maybe, will you be my something-that-rhymes-with-irlfriend?” 

Beca hesitates, and Chloe feels another stab of worry, but the other girl huffs out a breath and asks, “Do you--would you be my--?” But it’s finally so awkward that she simply pulls Chloe into a mind-blowing kiss that is also, somehow, a question. And when she pulls back, Chloe says, “Yes.”

Beca just smiles and hugs her, and Chloe whispers in her ear, “Just so you know, I’m telling everyone that you flew me out to Europe to ask me out under the Eiffel Tower.” Beca groans, and Chloe adds, smiling, “They’re going to think you’re so whipped!”

“ _Dude!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, not extremely happy with it, but here it is. Had to gloss over some bits. I'm thinking about doing an epilogue, not sure. Let me know what you think, please!


End file.
